Voces Distantes
by kellyHyuga
Summary: La famosa cazarrecompensas Samus Aran es convocada para una nueva misión en un remoto planeta, nada fuera de lo habitual según ella, pero... Últimamente ha sufrido extraños sueños que recalcan su pasado ¿Sera esto acaso una advertencia de que en esa misión le espera algo mas?


**La Misión:**

Un rugido desgarrador retumbo por toda una amplia zona desértica, una gigantesca criatura de cuatro patas, cola de púas y rostro aterrador fue la responsable de tal aterrador sonido, seguidamente se tambaleo y cayo tendida en el suelo, un ultimo lamento salio de la boca babeante de la criatura y sus ojos paulatinamente dejaron de brillar; de repente todo quedo en silencio, y en ese ambiente insonoro y muerto surgió una figura caminando lentamente hacia la boca del animal, le miro fría e inexpresiva por unos instantes, después abrió el estomago de la criatura y saco un cristal.  
- Heme aquí de nuevo apagando otra vida para lograr mis objetivos, se me pidió exterminar esta criatura y recuperar un cristal que guarda propiedades radioactivas, esta criatura incautamente lo ingirió y muto de manera peligrosa convirtiéndose inmediatamente en una amenaza para esta colonia, soy Samus Aran temida cazarrecompensas afiliada de la federación galáctica.

Días después...

- Ven a ver esto.- decía una niña alegremente halando la mano de una criatura.  
- Espera no tan rápido.- Decía bondadosamente aquel ser.  
Tenia su rostro y piel marcadas por el paso del tiempo, su apariencia era la de un ave grande, pero incapaz de alzar vuelo, esa criatura era un Chozo.  
- Mira dijo la niña señalando al cielo nocturno.-Una hermosa vía láctea se había formado, a simple vista daba la impresión de que las estrellas se habían unido para formar un solo sendero.  
- Pero mira que espectáculo tenemos aquí, exclamo el chozo.  
- Abuelo ave ¿que hay mas allá del cielo? interrogo inocentemente la niña.  
- mmm... pues... hay muchas cosas, otros cielos. otras culturas otras tecnologías y algunas zonas que ni nosotros mismos conocemos.  
-Quisiera verlas.- dijo la pequeña con un suspiro.  
- Algún día.  
- En serio ¿y todas esas cosas serán buenas?  
- No lo se Samus, eso dependerá de lo que tu corazón este buscando.  
Despues de eso una estrella fugaz ilumino todo el lugar encegueciendo inmediatamente a la niña y al viejo chozo.

- Después de que esa luz me ensegecio desperté y caí de golpe a la realidad, vi que estaba dentro de mi nave, mire los controles que estaba en piloto automático, no estaba usando mi traje de batalla así que restregó mis ojos con toda libertad, al mismo tiempo me pregunte cuando había activado el piloto automático, me dije a mi misma que tuve suerte de no encontrarme con algo hostil mientras dormía, por ultimo mi mente trajo a escena ese extraño sueño, últimamente había tenido sueños relacionado con ellos, cada uno era acompañado de una sensación entre calidez y culpa; calidez por recordar a los chozos, esas bondadosas criaturas que fueron como mi familia, los que me dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir, los que me infundieron conocimiento sin recelo ni egoísmo, los que me enseñaron a pelear y me dieron un propósito. Abuelo Ave, ¿cual fue tu destino después de la traición de Mother Brain? ¿Que habrá sido de todos ellos? después de esas interrogantes sobrevino la culpa ya que si no hubiera sido por esos sueños, el recuerdo de los chozos aun seguiría relegado en la profundidad de mis recuerdos.  
De repente la pantalla de la computadora empezo a brillar y a emitir una alerta que saco a la cazarrecompensas de sus pensamientos.  
- ¿SAMUS? ¿ME COPIAS?  
- Aca Samus Aran.  
El holograma de una criatura extraterrestre apareció y le saludo:  
- Le envió mi mas cordial saludo desde el sector...  
- Le reste importancia a las cordialidades del que me había llamado, la verdad es que siempre he sido mala para seguir ciertos protocolos, asi que le dije que fuera al grano, le pregunte que cual era mi siguiente cazeria y mas importante cuanto seria la paga por tal encargo.  
- Ejem... si, vera nos han informado que ha escapado un peligroso convicto de la región zero.  
- Atrapar meros criminales compete a la policía intergalactica no a mi.- respondí con desinterés.  
- Pero este convicto no es cualquier recluso se trata del Grull Von Nash alias El Escapista.  
- Escuchar su nombre me despertó el interés, ya que el sujeto no solo era inteligente si no que era altamente peligroso, tenia un alto historial de crímenes que iban desde horribles asesinatos hasta turbios negocios con los piratas espaciales, según había escuchado atraparlo había costado la vida de muchos policías y cazarrecompensas, ademas es un coleccionista, si puede apoderarse de tecnología que mejore su repertorio no dudara en hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo, incluso yo estaba en su lista de items.  
- ¿Entonces acepta el trabajo? pregunto el oficial al terminar la explicación.  
- Debo admitir que me emociono la oferta, si hubiera sido cualquier criminal ni siquiera me hubiera molestado, pero este en particular era alguien que valía la pena cazar ya que el precio por su cabeza era muy alto, así que acepte.  
- Utilize los métodos que estime conveniente simplemente necesitamos que lo neutralice antes que empiece hacer tratos con los piratas espaciales o con cualquiera que desee perjudicar a la federación.  
- ¿Cual fue el ultimo paradero registrado?  
- Fue visto por ultima vez en esta zona.- Inmediatamente se transfirieron los datos de un mapa, Samus lo guardo en la base de datos de su nave le dio una rápida mirada, después siguió con la conversación.  
- Comuníquenos cuando la misión se haya completado, buena suerte Samus Aran, cambio y fuera.  
- Cuando la comunicación se corto examine el mapa con mas detenimiento pero no había nada allí, entonces decidí usar mi propia información, tal vez encontraría algo escondido que no pudiera ser detectado fácilmente por la base de datos de la federación y así fue, encontré un modesto sistema, uno de esos que solo algunos contados mapas pueden encontrar, asi que cambie el rumbo de mi nave, a buscar a mi presa conocido como Grull von Nash alias El Escapista.

**Bueno gente primer capitulo de esta historia de Metroid, Metroid si va dentro de mis gustos habituales conste XD de hecho es mi segundo videojuego favorito he jugado casi todos los juegos de metroid desde el 1 hasta el echoes los demas solo me los han prestado XD o los he visto.**  
**Aca voy hacer un pequeño cambio en cuanto a redacción, normalmente escribo en tercera persona (¿creo?) y aca voy aveces hacerlo en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Samus asi como el Other M y ya que lo menciono cronológicamente este Fic en parte ocurre después de eso también es posible que agarre elementos del manga si no lo han leido háganlo, lo recomiendo. **

**Nota: Fic inedito de aca**


End file.
